


Super Late Christmas Special!

by dinosaurasrex



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, Its cute so if you see it just read it, Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: If Ateez, TXT, BTS, and Oneus collaborated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Super Late Christmas Special!

**Author's Note:**

> This is super indulgent and very short but i hope you enjoy!

December 24th, 2019  
5:09 a.m.

Hongjoong was waiting for a text from a special person. He was thrilled to get this text and had been awaiting it all day. Seonghwa looked over his shoulder. "Hongjoong-ah chill out, he'll text you." Hongjoong realized then that he was fidgeting and stopped. He sighed, "I know but it's just a big deal." Seonghwa gave a small grin and poked his cheek. Then his phone buzzed.

~

December 24th, 2019  
6:00 a.m.

The traffic had kept the anxious leader was on edge as the company van moved towards the meeting point. He checked his phone for the 20th time as Yunho placed a hand on his phone. "Hyung, don't worry everything will be perfect." The usually hyperactive boy had chilled to a simmer at the sight of his worried leader. Hongjoong sighed *again* and settled for bouncing his foot instead.

~

December 24th, 2019  
7:30 a.m.

"Finally you're here! I thought y'all would never arrive!" A voice booked from the front of the building. Hongjoong felt his worries rise but San touched his shoulder and with a big smile (turned towards the voice) washed it away. He needed to be carefree, this was supposed to be fun. Seonghwa rounded up the other 5 children and gave Hongjoong a look that said, 'hurry up!' The anxious leader cleared his throat and the other people looked at them. "8 makes one team! Hello, we are Ateez!" He greeted. Then all 8 bowed to the others after they looked on at the other 5 boys in front of them. "Oh right!" The giant of a man said. "One!" He said, "Dream!" They all said together. "Hello, we are Tomorrow by Together!" He finished as they bowed. There were claps from both ends. "Aish! We missed the greetings!" A small guy said. Mingi smiled very wide. "I suppose we can still do ours?" The unofficial leader asked. The tall leader nodded. "One-us!" The guys said together and then bowed. Hongjoong felt his previous anxieties melt as all of the guys melted together and greeted each other.

~

December 24th, 2019  
5:12 p.m.

They had finally assigned parts and we're in the process of recording. This was going to be an amazing performance and an unforgettable experience, not only for them but for fans too. "And that's good for Jingle bells, can we get the group 1 rappers in the box, then we can start Rocking Around the Christmas Tree." The producer said. Hongjoong jumped that was his group. He walked in along with Leedo and Yeonjun. He smiled, Ravn and Yoongi were behind the scenes working to produce along with RM. The other members of BTS were helping with various other tasks as their juniors were rehearsing songs and practicing dance. After this session in the box, he would join the producers again and help finish the pre-recording. But for now, he needed to sing along to a classic Christmas song.

~

December 25th, 2019  
5:00 a.m.

Hongjoong's hands were sweaty and he was nervous. More nervous than he was waiting for the text to come across. Soobin noticed this and placed his hand on his shoulder. They had hardly spoken but there was just this thing about being the leader of an important group when something important was going to happen, that they just got. Namjoon (he told Hongjoong to stop calling him RM after the 10th time) also placed his hand on him. Ravn seeing this procession preceded over. They looked out at the groups melted and mended together. Wooyoung had hardly left Yeonjun's side and Yeosang looked happier than he had looked in months, with them was Jimin, Seoho, and Keonhee. Then Seokjin, Jhope, Suga, Kai, Yunho, and Leedo were all hanging out close but within themselves as they reveled in Hoseoks stories and Suga's sarcastic attitude. They were just vibing. Then Jungkook and Jongho were arm wrestling as Taehyun, San, Taehyung, and Xion were cheering and picking fun at how close (read attached at the hip) Hwanwoong and Mingi were. Hongjoong looked on and it felt too normal. They looked like they had all been a normal group of friends, even though they were backstage of a huge concert and they were all very much internationally famous and that 7 of them were the most famous kpop stars ever and that they were going to all be performing together shortly and- "Ateez, TXT, Oneus, and BTS your up next." Hongjoong felt his breathing quicken but in a good way. They were about to perform one of the most monumental stages in all of history.

~

December 25th, 2019  
6:30 a.m.

Hongjoong was sweaty and exhausted but happy. Happy was an understatement, he was elated. He had gotten his Christmas wish. He got to perform with his idol and friends.


End file.
